The objective of this proposal is to bring together internationally prominent scientists to facilitate the interchange of new ideas and recent discoveries in Radiation Chemistry. The Gordon Research Conference, GRC, on Radiation Chemistry will cover fundamental knowledge in the basic radiation sciences of physics, chemistry, and biology as well as applications in medicine and industry. This conference is an excellent forum for bridging knowledge between scientific disciplines and translating that knowledge to key areas of applied radiation science for improved health and security. Radiation chemistry is a multidisciplinary fundamental science that has close ties to many radiation applications. Advances in this field are vital to meet a number of areas of importance to society including: preparation for radiation incidents, securing our borders from radiation threats, and meeting the ever growing needs in radiation protection and therapy. For the second time, the conference will expand from its traditional platform to include a Gordon Research Seminar, GRS, along with the GRC. A major goal of this combined GRS/GRC meeting is to both educate and promote the next generation of scientists interested in radiation- driven processes. The previous GRS was extremely successful and these young investigators are expected to have dominant roles in academia and industry. The GRS provides an opportunity for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to independently organize a meeting that will foster interactions between the young investigators. In addition, the GRS increases opportunities for young investigators to interact with leaders encompassing all of the radiation science fields. To promote this interaction, the GRC features a Young Investigators Session that is designed to showcase early career scientists by giving them an opportunity to present and discuss their work with a diverse audience populated with leaders in fields that span all of the radiation sciences. This proposal will provide support for twelve young investigators attending the GRS and GRC. The format of the 2014 GRS/GRC on Radiation Chemistry, with its expansive range of basic and applied radiation topics, is ideal for meeting the future needs of this very important discipline.